Winged Miko
by Kakashi's hoe
Summary: Sesshoumaru sends Kagome to a new school and she can help but wonder if she is going to like it as much as he says she will.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people i am just playing with this one i hope everyone enjoys it i am going to try and stick to the book but i will probably not in some places so please don't get mad. and i own nothing and reviews please.

***Chapter 1***

Kagome couldn't believe she had let Sesshoumaru talk her into this, she had only been home for a month since the finale battle and he told her since she was his heir she needed to go to this new school she had never heard of. She didn't understand why he wanted her to go to this school so bad he just sad if would do her some good and she would really enjoy it and make great friends, with him saying that she knew something was off Sesshoumaru never cared if she made friends only that she did what was expected of her as his heir and younger sister.

Thinking back to how it started she had left Inuyasha after listening to him bad mouth her and kiss Kikyo she had finally had enough. So the next day when the group ran into Sesshoumaru she went and asked him if he would train her, Inuyasha was not happy and started yelling and swearing but after saying sit and making him kiss his best friend she told him he had no control over her and he could go rant and rave about her to his clay pot whore. He had frozen cause he knew that she had seen them, but she just turned back to the demon lord and bowed and again asked if she could travel with him and teach her.

At first Sesshoumaru had just looked at her and then nodded she quickly turned and told her friends what all had happened and how she was tired of them always saving her and wanted to help more. They had understood and agreed that this would be best, Shippo did ask if he could go with her she looked back at the demon lord he again just nodded his head smiling she opened her arms to a smiling Shippo.

After following Sesshoumaru back to Rin and Jaken he had said they would be going to the palace and they all started their way there. Once arriving time seemed to fly by with all the training from hand to hand, swordplay, controlling her powers, and demon etiquette she had to admit a year and half went by like nothing. But she now stood at a level only under Sesshoumaru known could stand against her, and after Sesshoumaru approached her on the idea of a blood bond that would make her his sister and a member of his pack. She didn't know at the time but by mixing their blood it gave her the life of a demon with heightened senses and also made her immune to poisons. For Sesshoumaru he was immune to purification powers which he had gotten a kick out of during a training session when she hit him and he didn't even flinch.

Once the finale battle came around she saw her friends for the first time but didn't have time to really talk to them cause as soon as everyone was there Naraku showed his self. It took them hours Miroku was the first to go out he was sucked in too many poisonous insects and was unconscious. Sango was trying to protect him but had a large gash on her left arm and couldn't really use it but at least Kirara was there to help so. Koga and Ayame had been knocked out when he took a hit for her but ended up getting sent flying back into her. All that were left to fight was Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha in a last effort they all fired their attacks at once Kagome a blast of purification which she didn't need arrows for anymore thanks to the training, Sesshoumaru a dragon strike, and Inuyasha a windscar. The power of the blast knock them all back a few feet but they all heard Naraku's screams of pain before he was destroyed.

Kagome then walked over and picked up the jewel and called forth the remaining shards, the ones from Koga's legs the one from Kohaku's body which Naraku had killed him to enrage Sango. And the ones from her pack that was left sitting near a tree once all the shards came together she fused them together and a flash of light appeared and everyone was gasping at what their where seeing there before them stood the great priestess Midoriko. At this time Miroku was waking and sitting beside Sango and Koga and Ayame all looked on in wonder, none of them had noticed that Kikyo had come to stand at the edge of the forest.

"Thank you dear child for everything you have done now what is your wish?" Midoriko asked while smiling at Kagome.

Giving a huff, "To make me a full demon of course." Inuyasha said coming to stand to the side of Kagome.

Midoriko glanced over and frowned at the half breed, "The wish can only be made by one and you are not the one." She told him while still frowning at him.

"What! What do you mean I can't have my wish you was supposed to grant me what I wanted?" he said while yelling at the priestess.

Midoriko had, had enough and flicked her wrist and sent the half breed flying back into a tree and locking him there. At this time Kikyo walked forward, "I wish to have my soul returned to me from my reincarnation." She spoke smirking knowing she would get what she wanted she was the true guardian of the jewel anyway.

Again Midoriko turned and looked at the once dead priestess, "Again I say only one may wish on the jewel and you are not the one and your soul is still in deaths embrace the souls in which you hold do not belong to you." Midoriko said everyone was shocked except Kagome and Sesshoumaru they all thought Kagome was Kikyo reincarnation but if Kikyo's soul was still in death that meant that Kagome's soul was her own.

"That can't be true she has my soul I wish it returned to me she has no right to it." Kikyo demanded while glaring up at Midoriko.

"Foolish creature the only reason you have the memories of before you died without your soul was it was your own ashes that the witch had used the only reason that Kagome's soul was able to keep you alive was the fact of how strong and powerful it is." She told the clay pot while glaring down at her, "And I thank it was returned to the rightful owning and you return to the dust in which you came." Midoriko said while flicking her hand and destroying the Kikyo's clay body the souls of the dead women rose and twirled around before flying off on soul stayed and flew at Kagome and once it hit her, Kagome couldn't help but sigh in relief at feeling whole again. Pulling some of her powers into her hand she and everyone was shocked that instead of the pink her power was now blue.

Glancing back at the older miko Kagome smiled at her, "Now Kagome what is your wish but remember it must be pure?" Midoriko told her while smiling at her.

"Midoriko there is no such thing as a pure wish." Kagome told the older priestess while looking up at her.

Midoriko's smile got bigger, "You are correct my child and so the jewel will return to where it belongs but at a price since both reiki and youkai are a part of the jewel so shall you my dear since the jewel will return to your body you will change my dear but not much." Midoriko told her while her smile lightened a little.

Kagome looked back at her friends and Sesshoumaru before turning and looking back at the priestess, "I understand Midoriko as long as the jewel is gone and can never come back I don't mind at all." She told her she didn't really mind she never wanted others to suffer for the jewel again.

Giving her a sad smile, "Yes my dear child the jewel itself will be gone but most of its' power will remain inside of you and I am sorry for the fact that you will never be a normal girl ever again." Midoriko told her she was truly sorry for everything this poor child had to go though just because of a jewel that she had created.

Kagome stepped closer to the older priestess and smiled while reaching up and touching her hand, "I haven't been a normal girl in quiet sometime Midoriko I thank you for your concern but I would rather do this and save millions of lives than to stand by as more die because of greed for the jewel." She told her with a serious look on her face to let Midoriko know that she understood what would happen and accepted it.

Midoriko smiled at the young priestess, "Thank you Kagome for everything and I want you to know this what you couldn't find here in the past you shall find in your future. Think of this as a small parting gift you shall get what you always wanted and once the jewel is inside you I and the others can finally move on so again thank you Kagome." She told her while leaning forward and kissing Kagome's forehead before disappearing while smiling at her.

Once Midoriko was gone the jewel shot at Kagome and entered right above her heart the force of the impact knocked her back but she noticed there was no pain, she blinked a few times and went to turn when pain so intense hit her all at once.

She didn't know what happened when her vision cleared and she looked up she saw everyone but Inuyasha standing behind a blue shield yelling her name, pushing herself to her knees head still bowed she took same calming breathes and noticed that other than being stiff and a odd weight on her back she felt fine. Looking up again she saw that everyone was staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths, seeing the shield still up Kagome reached out and touched it and made it go away. As soon as it was gone Sesshoumaru rushed her and pulled her close.

"My imouto this Sesshoumaru asked you never to that again you scared this Sesshoumaru and the others very badly." He told her while helping her sit on her knees and pushed her hair back from her face to look her over.

Hearing gasps Kagome looked around and noticed that even though everyone's eyes were still wide they really seemed startled by something looking at Sesshoumaru she knew he saw the question in her eyes.

"Imouto you have changed and in a good way." Turning to face the slayer, "Get her mirror from her bag she will want to see this herself." He demanded Sango nodded before going to Kagome's bag and getting out her mirror and walking back to them and handed it to Kagome while smiling at her.

Kagome took the mirror starting to get concerned what had happened to her Midoriko said there would be changes but not much. Opening the mirror Kagome looked at her face and gasped instead of her honey brown eyes two bright sapphire blue eyes stared back at her, her face had changed a little as while her lips were fuller and pouty her face had leaned down a little as while. She also noticed her skin had instead of the healthy tan she had gotten her skin looked pale but healthy with a glow to it. Setting the mirror down she looked back up at Sesshoumaru.

"What else Sess what else has changed?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't really like when she called him that but knew she was in shock right now sighing he stood and helped her to her feet and gestured to her body.

Kagome looked down and noticed that her chest was straining against her shirt, _Holy Kami's above my chest got way bigger_ she thought to herself she then noticed that even though her body was toned from all the training with Sesshoumaru her curves had filled out more and gave her a softer look but she still had all of the muscle tone. Feeling something behind her she froze and looked up at Sesshoumaru again he just nodded she finally looked over her shoulder and noticed a pair of white wings. Quickly turning her head to face forward again and closed her eyes hoping that the wings on her back would be gone when she opened them again.

Giving a sigh since he knew what she was thinking, "Miko the wings won't go away just cause you don't face them." He told her giving a small unnoticeable smirk at her when she opened her eyes again and looked at him.

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard Sesshoumaru taking a deep breath she moved a little bit away from everyone and looked back at the wings on her back and noticed they weren't a complete white they were lined with silver that seemed to glow and the tips had a blue similar in color as her powers. Kagome decided to try and spread them out and smiled when they did, then it hit her she didn't know how to fly and her smile left her face as she pulled her wings close to her body again.

Sango couldn't take it anymore and rushed Kagome and hugged her, "Oh my goodness Kagome you look beautiful not that you weren't beautiful but you look stunning even gorgeous now. And those wings are like nothing I have ever seen before they are beyond beautiful." She told her while pulling her close into a tighter hug while grinning at her.

"Indeed Lady Kagome this new look really becomes you." Miroku said while stepping forward as to hug both of the girls.

"Take one more step you hentai unless you wish pain beyond anything you have felt before." Sango said while glaring at Miroku, he froze in place and started rubbing the back of his head while giving a smile laugh.

"Kagome you truly are stunning if I and Koga weren't already mated I know I would never get him away from you." Ayame said while walking forward while chuckling.

Kagome smiled glad that she and Ayame had finally become friends now that she and Koga were mated, she had finally made Koga understand that what she felt for him was that of a dear friend even a brother and nothing would ever come from that. At first Koga had tried to argue with her but soon nodded and smiled at her and told her she would always be a member of his pack before saying he was going to find Ayame and make her his mate.

Next Koga come forward and hugged her and told her how beautiful she was and again told her that she would always be pack to him, Ayame, and their packs. After hugging them both Ayame and Koga decided it was time to go home they had wolves to control and take care of.

Inuyasha was the only one that didn't come forward he merely sat under the tree Midoriko had forced him to and didn't even look at her. Looking over at Sesshoumaru he glared at his half brother before nodding but not once did his glare leave as he watched her walk toward Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku both froze when they saw her walk toward Inuyasha not knowing how he would react to everything that had happened.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked while looking at him she didn't really know how he would react and didn't want to risk getting hurt or her hurting him she had long since given up any thought of ever loving him but she still cared about him.

Scoffing, "What do you care it wasn't like you was even my friend you left me for the icicle up his ass of a half brother and refused to grant me my wish and took Kikyo away from me so tell me why should you care?" he asked while he glared up at her.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard after everything he blamed everything on her even though none of it was her fault. This in her mind just proved how selfish he truly was she wanted to be friends still with him but knew that would probably never happen. Hearing the growl from Sesshoumaru and the outraged gasps from both Sango and Miroku she held up a hand to them.

"Inuyasha I stood by you though so much and took a lot of shit from you did you really expect me to stay by your side when you treated me like I was nothing? Midoriko and the jewel refused your wish not I you truly think you would have been better as a full demon when I have told you since I met you that you should be proud of what you are. Kikyo the real Kikyo the woman you fell in love with was not even her it was her memories and nothing more her soul didn't even come back. If you truly cannot accept that then I have nothing further to say to you." She said and once she was done she turned from him and walked back to the others, she didn't even turn when she heard him get up and walk away.

They had all returned to the Kaede's village and told her, Shippo, and Rin what had happened, it had taken a little over a few weeks but Kagome had learned to fly she really enjoyed flying she had also learned that she could my her wings disappear and come back out when needed. After saying her finale goodbyes to everyone she jumped though the well back into her time, where Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and Kirara were all waiting for her she then told her family what had happened and showed them her wings. Everything was going great till she had been told that even though she had pasted all her classes and gotten out of middle school because of all her absences none of the high schools she had applied for would take her and that was when Sesshoumaru told her of a school that he knew would take her and she would really like.

Groaning while carrying her bag she was at least happy that her other stuff had been sent, looking up she noticed a girl around her age and a little bit smaller than her which shocked her she never really saw people who she was taller than. Walking up to the small blonde she smiled at her and noticed how cute the girl was.

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi are you going to SM Academy to I just got here this will be my first year here." She told the girl while smiling.

Hiyo couldn't help but smile the girl and think how beautiful the girl in front of her was with bright blue eyes and wonderful smile and a body that she would kill to have. But Hiyo could just tell that this girl and her were going to be great friends.

"Oh yes I am going to the Academy was while but can't seem to find it and this will be my first year too, Oh and my name is Hiyo Osora." She said while smiling at Kagome.

"Great I hope we are in the same classes together and even if we don't I hope we can be great friends." Kagome said she could tell by looking at this girls' aura that they would be great friends.

Giving a chuckle at how happy Kagome sounded, "I think that would be great and I know that we will be the best of friends I can just tell." She started laughing and so did Kagome at hearing a throat being cleared the both turned and saw to hood figures and wrapped arms around each other not knowing what to think.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi and Hiyo Osora?" one of the figures asked they looked at each other and nodded their heads while still holding onto each other.

"Good come with us we will show the way." One of them said while the other moved and placed himself beside of Kagome and grabbed her arm while the other grabbed Hiyo's arm.

Kagome didn't want to risk Hiyo getting hurt and sensed on want to do harm from either of them in fact they both seemed happy so while keeping a hold of Hiyo she a loud them to lead her and Hiyo threw the gates that just showed up out of nowhere.

They were lead inside Kagome didn't say anything but Hiyo was asking what they were doing and where they taking them they came to a room. When the door was pushed open you could see a huge window with a chair in front of it they were both given a push but after all the training she had gotten Kagome didn't do more than take a step forward Hiyo wasn't so lucky and fell to the floor. Kagome gave a small glare at the two who had pushed and reached for Hiyo when she heard cawing looking up she saw a crow fly into the room and go toward the chair.

"Are you Hiyo Osora and Kagome Higurashi?" the person asked while standing.

"Yes we are and Kalasu you can't go over…" she was about to finish when the crow landed on the arm of the boy standing in front of the chair.

The guy looked at the bird standing on his arm and said, "You've done well Eigatsu." He looked over at Hiyo and said "Thank you for saving my pet." He then walked and reached out and took Hiyo's hand to help her up.

"I am the head of this school's student union Kurou Tenma." He said not looking away from Hiyo.

Kagome couldn't help but smile when she noticed Hiyo's blush and when she stepped back and was standing beside her. The other two put their hands on their shoulders one tells them not to be so serious that even if he is the head of the student union he was a first year like them and that his name was Jiro.

The other said he was a first year as well and was Yuki and said he was sorry that he scared us. Kagome could tell that this school was going to be fun she knew something was off and figured it had to do with the barrier around this school and just shrugged her shoulders and figured she would go with it. She couldn't help but chuckle when Hiyo was talking about the crow and how Kurou changes its' name to what Hiyo had been calling it. She glanced over and noticed that the two guys that had lead them here stayed near her and were looking at her from the corner of their eyes, well the one named Yuki was Jiro was just staring and smiling with a gleam in his eyes.

She turned around and saw that two dresses they looked like a school uniform they were short she could tell that right away but long sleeved and black with a white collar and cuffs. When they both took their dress Kagome was looking at it when Hiyo asked, "Where is the dressing room?"

Kouro told her that there wasn't one Hiyo told him then he would have to leave he then huffed and said this was the student unions room and how rude it was for her to tell the leader to leave. Hiyo looked like she was in shock Kagome couldn't stop from laughing she would admit so far Sesshoumaru was right she was liking this school.

Luckily for Hiyo Yuki and Jiro grabbed Kouro and pulled him out of the room and tell them to take their time. Once the door was closed Kagome looked over at the still Frozen Hiyo.

"You okay Hiyo and don't worry if they hadn't pulled him out I would have taken care of him." She asked while chuckling her talking to Hiyo pulled the poor girl back to herself and she turned and smiled at Kagome.

"Yeah I am fine just at little weirded out if you know what I mean." Hiyo said giving a chuckle and rubbing the back of her head with one hand whole still holding the dress in the other.

They started taking their clothes off and putting the uniforms on luckily the dresses come with stockings to. After putting the dresses on they turned and looked at each other and couldn't help but think how the other looked so cute in the outfit nodding and smiling at each other they walked toward the door and grabbed each other's hand. Opening the door they saw the guys turn toward them Kagome blushed and started pulling on the end of her dress it was a bit shorter than she thought.

"It's a bit tight" Hiyo said

"And a bit short" Kagome said still blushing.

Kurou reached forward and grabbed Hiyo's arm, "That's great! Let's go." And pulled her away from Kagome and started down the hall.

Kagome looked up when both her arms were taking and placed around Yuki's and Jiro's she looked up at both of them in confusion they both smiled at her and started leading the way and following Kurou and Hiyo.

Hiyo looked startled and was asking where they were going Kurou just said hurry up there's no more time and for her to walk faster. Kagome saw Hiyo was about to cry and was about to pull away from Yuki and Jiro when Kurou stopped and picked Hiyo up and started continuing walking. Hiyo was blushing up a storm and telling him to put her down that she would try and walk faster but he didn't say anything. Kagome couldn't stop chuckling even though she knew she was short after traveling with Sesshoumaru she learned the hard way how to keep up with people with a longer stride than her. When they come to a door it opened and they all walked in.

"WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!" everyone in the room cheered and clapped Kagome knew both she and Hiyo were staring trying to figure out why everyone was so happy to see them.

As the five were walking toward a chair Kouro sat Hiyo in it while Yuki and Jiro lead Kagome to stand by it and smiled before stepping back.

Kagome was looking at poor Hiyo's face and leaned into the back of the chair while looking out and smiling.

Kurou raised his hand and it got quiet, "Thank you everyone for attending this welcome session. In this we rise from elementary to middle to high school together hence, it is rare that we have a newcomer. Even rarer to have a girl let alone two. Thus their entry is extremely valuable. Let me officially announce, Kagome Higurashi, and Hiyo Osora my fiancé."

Kagome was doing everything to control her laughter, poor Hiyo looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Kou…Kouro?" she stuttered.

"Now they you are in this school you can show your true self." He said while kneeing down and looking at Hiyo. Kagome froze as soon as she heard this and started wondering if this school was really what she thought it was.

Hiyo was blushing like crazy and saying what true self that she was human.

"You don't need to hide your true identity." Kurou said ask black as night wings appeared on his back. Kagome now understood why Sesshoumaru had picked this school but she didn't think that anyone here knew who she truly was and still just leaned against the chair and smiled while watching.

"Jiro, Yuki! Help…" Hiyo started before getting a good look around and saw that everyone was monsters.

Kouro took a hold of Hiyo's chin and made her look back at him, "Welcome to S.M High! We sincerely welcome you." As soon as he said that poor Hiyo fainted. Kouro looked at little surprised; Kagome couldn't hold it back and more and started laughing. When she calmed down but still chuckling she noticed everyone was looking right at her. She blushed a little bit and gave a smile and wave.

Yuki looked at her, "Why didn't you react like Hiyo did?" he asked kind of surprised that instead of fainting or freaking out all she did was laugh.

"Yes I would like to know that as well." Kouro said while holding Hiyo in his arms again.

Giving a chuckle, "Why should I react when I have seen worse than a high school full of monsters" she said and noticed the confusion on people's faces.

"You are human aren't you?" Kouro asked while still looking at her.

Kagome couldn't help but smile so they couldn't get a good feeling on her she could understand she kept her powers and aura sealed tightly so as not to alarm people.

Giving them a smirk, "Who knows?" she said she then looked at Kouro, "Can someone show me to my room it has been a long day and I can see that you might want to take Hiyo off the bed and let her rest." As she started to stand straight not leaning against the chair anymore and walking forward.

Kouro, Yuki, and Jiro couldn't help but notice how this girl with bright blue eyes and long black hair barely taller than Hiyo held herself and how none of them could figure out what she was. Giving a nod and gesturing to one of the female students who jumped forward.

Giving a nod Kagome started to walk toward the door before pausing and looking back, "I have to say I really think I am going to enjoy this school. Goodnight." She said while smiling at them before turning and walking away the other girl running to catch up with her as soon as they walk thru the door it shut after them.

Everyone in the room was left to wonder just who was Kagome Higurashi and what part did she have to play in the long ran of things here at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that has liked the story sorry i haven't updated in a while have been sick but hope everyone enjoys the story...but to the people who don't like it i don't really care if you do or don't i enjoy writing so don't really care how you feel or thinking of my writing, so it you don't like it don't read it.

But again thank you and hope everyone enjoys the story will try and update soon, but reviews please.

I OWN NOTHING

***Chapter 2***

Kagome sat up in her bed and stretched and she looked around at her room and couldn't believe that she had an entry wing of the girl dormitory. She couldn't help but chuckle at remember the girl who has shown her to her room the poor thing didn't know how to react she even said that she had never heard of anyone ever using this side of the dormitory before. Kagome was glad that she had gotten this all to herself and after the girl left she went ahead and placed seals and created a barrier around her wing of the dormitory. It wasn't that she minded people being near her it's just when in her barrier she could relax without worrying about anyone feeling her powers or her.

After getting up and ready she decided to make her way to the front of the dormitories she was getting hungry and figured at a school like this the only place to get food right now would be the cafeteria. Once she made it to the front she asked where it was that she was supposed to go and gave a smile and thank you to the blushing girl who told her. Once she was almost there she heard a yell and spread her senses out and knew it was from Hiyo and that Kouro was with her and figured he was picking on her giving a chuckle she went on and walked to where she saw other students going.

"Hey, Kagome." Turning she saw Jiro and Yuki walking toward her and she smiled at them.

"Good morning Jiro, Yuki how are you both this morning?" she asked while looking at them.

Jiro had a blush going across his cheeks while he looked at Kagome he couldn't help but think that she was very beautiful don't get him wrong he thought Hiyo was beautiful but Kagome seemed to be on a different level than all the girls at this school. Her smile made her eyes look brighter and she seemed to glow, when she said his name he thought he was going to melt.

Yuki was a very calm man he knew that women wanted him but for some reason when he looked at Kagome he didn't see any of the lust in her eyes that other girls had while looking at him. He was confused something like this had never happened before but at the same time it made him happy maybe he would be able to actually have a female friend that had no desires for his looks.

Reaching down and taking her hand and giving it a kiss, "I am doing wonderful this morning Kagome how are you did you sleep well?" Yuki asked her while giving that small smile he usually wears he was wanting to see how Kagome would react.

Kagome had learned from dealing with men like Miroku that unless they did something perverted not to react. Giving Yuki a smile she knew he didn't mean anything by kissing her hand, "Well good sir I have to say I slept wonderfully and awoke to a beautiful morning." She said while smiling she noticed that the smile Yuki gave her was a real smile.

Yuki couldn't help but smile she was playing along with him and didn't even react when he kissed her hand, "Well my dear lady I am happy to hear that your slept so well not many can on their first night away from home." He knew that he and Kagome were going to be wonderful friends and he wouldn't have to worry about her wanting him.

Jiro frowned while watching Yuki and Kagome he had never seen Yuki act so friendly toward a girl before and actually act like he was teasing a friend. But after watching he understood it wasn't everyday that Yuki met a girl that didn't want him for his looks, he also couldn't help but notice that Kagome seemed to really enjoying the playful banter going back and forth between her and Yuki. Seeing her smile like that and with a happy expression on her face he thought she looked even better than before and started blushing.

They all heard wings flapping and looked up as everyone was saying that Tenmo and that he was here they all looked over and saw him land with his wings spread out.

Jiro started rubbing his head, "It's too much. That guy is always showing off!" he said while looking at Kouro.

Yuki nodded but smiled, "This is it's even more exaggerated." He said and glanced over to see what Kagome thought.

Kagome had admit that Kouro was showing off and looked at Hiyo she couldn't help but put her hand over her mouth to try and control her chuckling poor Hiyo looked that she was going to pass out.

The three stood where they were as Kouro still carrying Hiyo come forward.

"Kouro good morning." Yuki said.

"So slow." Jiro said.

"Good morning Kouro you seem to already be having fun." Kagome said while smiling at him with a knowing look.

Kouro looked at her and when he saw her smile and the look in her eye he smiled back, "Thanks for waiting Jiro, Yuki, and Kagome." He was happy to see that Kagome didn't really seem to have a problem with him being with Hiyo.

Jiro got a big smile on his face and looked at Hiyo, "Good morning Osora" but he paused after saying that when he finally noticed how poor Hiyo looked right then.

Kagome was still lightly chuckling while watching them.

"Kouro what did you do to her?" Jiro asked.

Hiyo muddled how she felt faint.

"Nothing." Kouro said while looking at them then started smiling and while still carrying Hiyo in one arm said, "Let's go eat."

They all looked at each other and started smiling and shaking their heads before following behind Kouro and Hiyo.

Once in the cafeteria Kagome and Hiyo were both amazed at the food it looked delicious, they both started eating Hiyo looked like she was in haven Kagome had to agree the only food she could think that top this was Sesshoumaru's personal chef.

Jiro looked at them and smiled, "There are no lessons today so I can show you both around if you want." He offered while looking at them both.

Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you Jiro."

Hiyo looked at him in surprise, "Really? Thanks!"

No sooner than the words left Hiyo's mouth Jiro was leaned over her with his wolf ears out Kagome felt her hands twitch and knew if someone was looking at her they would see a gleam in her eyes.

While leaning over Hiyo and having a string of the necktie in his mouth, "You look delicious" he said with a little laugh.

Kagome couldn't stop herself she reached over and grabbed his ears and started rubbing them while smiling. Hiyo gave her a startled look, while Jiro had his eyes closed with a look of pleasure on his face while he gave a soft moan.

Yuki come over and struck Jiro in the head, "Jiro don't be so violent." He said while looking at him.

Jiro was on the ground holding his head where Yuki had hit him but he couldn't stop thinking of Kagome rubbing his ears it had felt so good he could think of her doing that with her under him moaning his name. He didn't even notice Yuki talking to Hiyo till he looked up and saw him holding her.

"Hiyo be careful this guy is best at seducing girls and freezing them!" Jiro said he almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Kagome walk forward and take Hiyo out of his arms and place here near Kouro then reach up and ran her hand threw Yuki's hair even with him freezing like he was and smiled at him.

Yuki felt like picking one Hiyo and was a little surprised that it wasn't Kouro that took her from him but it was Kagome and once she moved Hiyo she reached up and ran a hand threw his hair.

"You have very beautiful hair Yuki it's a shame you don't keep it like this all the time. Will you let me braid it one day?" Kagome asked while still running her hand threw Yuki's hair.

To say everyone that saw what Kagome was doing was shocked not many people could be near a snowman when he was letting his powers go like Yuki was right now for the fact that it is too be that close to him let alone touch him. But the same thought was running though everyone's minds as they looked at Kagome how was she able to do it without getting frozen?

Kouro came out of his thoughts and looked at Hiyo while smiling, "Last night was such a pity we should have enjoyed ourselves throughout the night!" he said while holding her shoulder anyone watching could tell that Hiyo was really embarrassed by what he was saying but before she could say anything some students approached and told Kouro that he was needed and started pulling him away but before he left he turned and looked at Hiyo.

"Don't think about escaping!" he said before turning and letting the other members lead him away.

Kagome couldn't help but think _Yeah that's right Kouro put ideas in her head even everyone here but her knows that there is no way out of here right now._ She thought to herself but then Kagome had to rethink that thought she knew for a fact that if she truly wanted to leave the barrier couldn't hold her but for Hiyo she was stuck.

Kagome, Jiro, and Yuki was waiting by the fountain while Hiyo said she was going to go to the bathroom, Kagome kind of already guessed that wasn't what Hiyo was really doing and waited to see what happened but kept her senses on Hiyo just in case she got into trouble.

Kagome jolted when she felt others heading toward Hiyo and could tell that they didn't have the best of intentions for Hiyo. Looking at Yuki and Jiro, "Go get Kouro now and tell him Hiyo is in trouble." She said as she took off in the direction of Hiyo. She could tell she was scared but was moving right now expanding her senses more she could tell that Jiro and Yuki had done what she said because they and Kouro were going to beat her to Hiyo by a few seconds.

She heard Hiyo yell out Kouro's name and then heard some can who felt like either a mouse or a rat tell her , "Don't be silly he won't be here." Kagome had heard enough and decided to act right as soon as she heard Kouro ask, "Why not?" her foot was already connecting to the little rats head and sending him flying back into some of his friends. Standing beside Hiyo with her leg still out stretched from the kick she delivered so looked at Hiyo and saw the shock on her face and looked at the hill where the boys were standing.

"You took your sweet time to change clothes wow you three are worse than some women you know that." she said while smiling at their reactions to what she had done lower her leg back down she gave Hiyo a wink before turning back and smiling at the boys who had attacked Hiyo.

"Shit those three are not to be trifled with." One of them said before turning and running away.

The boy that Kagome had kicked for touching Hiyo looked at them then stared at Kagome, "I know." Then turned as well and ran away.

Jiro coming out of his shock at seeing Kagome kick the other guy, "He is a second year student" he said in anger while staring at the retreating back of the boys running away.

Yuki being Yuki just said, "A mouse will be a mouse and up and run away! And Kalasu great job!" he said while looking at the crow that had helped Hiyo get away the first time then turned and walked over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "And a beautiful job from you Kagome and I must say a beautiful kick you delivered." She said while smiling at her.

Kagome couldn't help but watch as Hiyo approached Kouro and said thank you and how she thought he was the bad guy. The smile that Kouro gave Hiyo Kagome knew he was up to something she heard a ripping and tearing sound and saw all but Hiyo's panties get destroyed she couldn't help but start laughing when she saw Jiro turn bright read and saw Kouro wrap and tie his coat around Hiyo so she couldn't get away. He then said something about needing to punish Hiyo and flew away, Kagome was laughing so hard at watching everything unfold in front of her she knew that Hiyo and Kouro were meant for each other.

Seeing Jiro with his face still bright red and in his hands she walked over and tugged on his ear to get his attention, when he looked up she started chuckling again at him she looked over and saw Yuki smiling at her and Jiro. Letting go of Jiro's ear she gave him a pat on the head, "You and Yuki did really good getting Kouro like you did." She said before giving them both a smile and turning away.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Jiro asked when she took a few feet away.

Stopping and looking over her shoulder she smiled at them, "I am going to go back to the dormitory it has been a long day and I would like nothing better than to take a hot bath and go to bed." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Jiro was at her side with a arm around her shoulders and leaning down and looking at her like she was prey.

"Would you like me to wash your back Kagome we can always take a bath together?" he said while giving her a very predator like smile.

Glancing back at Yuki she gave him a smile that she knew he would understand and saw him smirk in return, Leaning into Jiro making him drawl back she placed one hand on his chest and the other was playing with the hair just below his ear.

"Jiro I have to say I am tempted to take you up on that offer but I would hate to smile wet dog and smell like one tonight." She said in a very seductive voice and watched him shiver, turning she looked at Yuki again and noticed him trying not to laugh and gave him a nod before again walking toward the dormitories. She was starting to wonder if poor Jiro even understood what she had just done and she started laughing when she heard.

"I am a wolf not a dog even while wet I wouldn't smell like one." Jiro yelled but Kagome knew he didn't see her she was already too far away from him. Finally arriving back at the dormitories she walked through the door and nodded her head to some of the girls before making her way toward her wing, once in her room she placed another barrier up against the one she already had up and let go of her power and aura and sighed she then rolled her shoulders and stretched her wings and started moving them to help loosen them up some.

Kagome was getting ready for school and started smiling it had been a very interesting time here so far, and she couldn't help but laugh while thinking about it first the school's doctor tried to seduce Hiyo and Kagome had to admit she felt sorry for him he couldn't be his true self without turning people to stone when he makes eye contact with them she was already trying to figure a way to help him. She wasn't there but she had sensed Hiyo's father when he had shown up and wondered that even with his power he could hide his true self but Kagome smirked he was good but not that good. Kagome really started laughing when she thought of how Hiyo ate that mushroom and acted like she was three but the news was that she finally knew what Hiyo was she felt her power during the night as she sat on her balcony looking up at the moon.

Next come the vice president of the student union she felt sorry for him being under Kouro's rule and how he tried to get her and Hiyo to play games and eat sweets with him, with Hiyo that was easy the only reason Kagome did it was because she was having fun watching Kouro.

Next happened here in her own dorm Hiyo ran here to get away from Kouro put before she could come to Kaogme's wing she was taking in by the ghost that lived in the dorms. Kagome already knew from when she had first arrived that the girl saying she was the queen was a lie she wasn't a spider just a cat. So she didn't do anything but sat back and watched she could tell that Kouro was getting pissed from where Hiyo wouldn't come out of the room. Everything was getting funnier because the real queen came back Kagome had to admit she was strong but wouldn't be able to stand against her. Kagome had been leaning against the wall watching Hitomi and Kouro try and make Hiyo choose between them when Hiyo finally took off running and breaking Hitomi's barrier Kagome couldn't do anything but hold her ribs and laugh.

**Later that week**

Kagome was still chuckling when she got to the cafeteria and got her food seeing Yuki and Jiro she walked over to them, "Good morning Kagome how are you this wonderful morning?" Yuki asked while smiling at her.

Smiling, "I am great Yuki thank you I have just been thinking about everything that has been happening here at school up to now and getting a few laughs from it." She told him.

Both Jiro and Yuki smiled and started chuckling when three eyes came over and asked if we knew about Hiyo breaking a strong barrier. Jiro spit out his food and started chocking Kagome handed him a glass of water and was patting his back to see if he was okay,

"Where did you hear that from?" Yuki asked, three eyes said it was going around the school and pointed toward Maki talking to a group of people.

"Maki!" they all three said at the same time.

While everyone was trying to figure out how Hiyo was able to break the guardian child's barrier the queen showed up.

"The guardian child loves to play with humans. Hiyo could break the barrier just because she is a human child." She said while looking at the all calmly.

Jiro was excited to see her, "The queen!" he said while smiling. Everyone else started nodding their heads and saying that, that makes sense.

Maki was the only one to really question it but with a glare and a few words from the queen she agreed with the queen. Kagome continued smirking at them she then notice the queen was staring at her.

Keiko had been the queen for some time now and knew all the girls that went to the school but the girl standing beside of Yuki and Jiro she didn't know. She had to admit the girl was beautiful with long black hair tinted blue that touched the back of her thighs that heart shaped face full pouty lips and a body that even she envied. The girl was short only a little taller than Hiyo had been, but what really stood out with this girl was those bright blue eyes that seemed to pull you in and look into your soul.

Giving her head a small shake she and smiled at the younger and shorter girl, "Hello I don't think we have been probably introduced I am Keiko Yatsude the current queen and I have to say I have not met you." She said while still looking at Kagome while smiling.

Kagome gave the older girl a smile, "I am Kagome Higurashi I am a first year here I was the other student that came in with Hiyo and I leave in the dormitories. The only reason we haven't met yet was because you was not here when I first arrived." She said while looking up at her.

Keiko felt a shiver go down her spine while looking at Kagome she didn't know why but she had a feeling that Kagome wasn't what she appeared to be.

"Oh Kagome and you majesty! How are you both this morning? How is Hitomi?" Hiyo asked once she saw both Kagome and the queen.

"Hello Hiyo, morning Kouro and I am fine this morning Hiyo it's good to see you are feeling better after yesterday." Kagome said coming forward to hug her friend and smile at her.

Keiko just smiled and nodded, "You'll find out soon enough." She said to Hiyo before turning and looking at Kouro. "Oh yeah Kouro I just heard from the office that you brother has transferred to our school." She told him while looking at him.

Kouro looked a little shocked, "My brother? Which one?" he asked while looking at the queen.

Everyone just looked at him and was all thinking and saying the same thing, "How many brothers do you have?"

Hiyo looked at Kouro and smiled, "Your lucky to have sibling I was an only child it must be nice to have them." She said.

Kagome could since a great sadness in Kouro before he even answered Hiyo, "Having siblings isn't always as good as you would image it is."

During class Kagome watched everyone and noticed a dark feeling coming from Kouro she could tell that his family wasn't the best topic for him and started to wonder why? She decided she would talk to her aniki about this since he was one of the very top demons he would know.

"Alright class we have a new student joining us and here she is, the guardian child, Hitomi!" the teacher said while smiling at them.

"Hi Hiyo!" Hitomi said while smiling and waving.

Kagome couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at Kouro when she saw Hitomi, _Oh class just got more fun and I didn't think that was possible._ Kagome thought to herself while smirking at the look on Kouro's face oh he looked a bit pissed.

"Hitomi!?" Hiyo said raising out of her chair a little bit, Kagome couldn't help but be glad for sitting right in front of Hiyo she would be able to hear everything that was about to happen.

Kagome tuned out the sound of the boys saying how cute Hitomi was but grinned when she saw Hitomi glare at them and say, "Quiet! I am your senpai from a 100 years ago you guys better respect me!" she said before turning back to all smiles and saying that she was going to sit beside of Hiyo.

Once she sat down Kagome turned in her desk and propped her arm on the back of her chair to watch the fireworks. It was a instant stare off between Hitomi and Kouro and poor Hiyo didn't know what to do. Kagome gave and smile chuckle and smiled at Hiyo. Her chuckle seemed to get Hitomi's attention cause she turned and stared at Kagome.

Hitomi heard a chuckle and turned from glaring at the crow and saw a girl sitting right in front of Hiyo and was smile at Hiyo. Hitomi couldn't keep her eyes from widen while looking at the girl being a ghost she could see things that others couldn't and she saw the pureness and blue flames going around the girl. She controlled the urge to flinch when the girl looked her in the eye and winked and smiled, Hitomi grinned she had an idea what this girl was but wasn't for sure but knew that her and this girl would get along just fine.

"Hello I am Hitomi and as you heard the guardian child it is nice to meet you." She said while smiling.

Kagome grinned at the ghost, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well I am Kagome Higurashi and any friend of Hiyo's is a friend of mine." Kagome knew that Hitomi wouldn't say anything about what she had seen and Kagome knew she had seen something ghosts could always see things that others couldn't.

The rest of the day was just Kagome stood on the side lines but close by just in case Hiyo needed her, she did feel sorry for Hiyo for being the bone these two dogs were fighter over. When Kouro was pulled away to take care of union problems, and Hitomi by the queen saying she had to clean her room. Once they were both gone Kagome walked over and smiled at Hiyo.

"Are you okay Hiyo?" she asked while looking at Hiyo.

Hiyo gave Kagome a small smile, "Yeah, I guess I am just glad they are both gone right now and I don't have to be in between them." She said as she dusted herself off a little bit.

Kagome smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, "How about we go outside since we don't have class we can both relax for a little while?" Kagome asked her.

"That sounds great Kagome come on let's go!" Hiyo said before grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her out the door, and heading towards the woods.

Once then the woods they started walking, "I heard the Hitomi hasn't taken classes in over a hundred years! I would what made her start going now?" Hiyo puzzled over as she looked around really starting to enjoy the quiet time.

Kagome glanced over and couldn't help but smile, in a way Hiyo reminded her of herself back at the beginning of her journeys. Kagome just prayed that Hiyo wouldn't have any of hardships that she had, had she really didn't think Hiyo would be able to handle them like she did.

They both looked up at a light caw and saw Kalasu, he was carrying two flowers in his beak and gave the flowers to them.

"Wow these are beautiful Kalasu, thank you." Kagome said while looking at him, she could almost see what looked like a blush on the birds face.

"Where did you get these? I wanna go to!" Hiyo said while smiling up at him.

Kalasu was flying up and backwards when he hit his head on a tree branch and fell to the branches below.

"Kalasu!" Kagome and Hiyo said at the same time and rushed over to the tree he was in.

"Kalasu!" Hiyo said while running to the tree and looking up in the branches, "Are you okay?" she asked hoping the crow was.

Kagome glanced around she could easily jump up and get Kalasu, but then she would give herself away. She saw Hiyo trying to climb the tree, she would give the girl credit she had the right idea but not the skills to get up the tree.

Kagome flinched, "Help! Is anyone here!?" Hiyo yelled hoping to find someone to help Kalasu.

"So noisy what the heck are you yelling for!?" a unknown voice said from farther up in the trees.

Kagome moved to stand in front of Hiyo she didn't really care for what she was sensing from the guy in the tree.

Hiyo not sensing or reacting to how Kagome was acting, "Ex…excuse us…our crow friend just fell from a tree. He's hurt …can you help him?" Hiyo asked looking up towards the higher branches.

"A crow?" the unknown stranger asked.

Kagome wanted to help Kalasu too but she wished that Hiyo wouldn't have said anything to this guy she could tell he wasn't here to go to school he was up to something, just by looking at his aura. But when he turned around she had to admit even with seeing his aura he was good looking, and kind of looked like Kouro. _So this is his brother is he?_ Kagome thought to herself while looking at him, but still staying in between him and Hiyo.

He smiled down at them Kagome tensed a little bit just in case, but relaxed a little when he spoke. "Does this crow belong to one of you?" he asked while looking down at them.

Hiyo looked at him in a little bit of shock, "Oh? N…No.." she started Kagome could tell Hiyo wouldn't be able to really talk to this guy.

"He is a friend of ours." Kagome answered for Hiyo while still looking up at him.

There was a whoosh wind and leaves flying all around Kagome didn't look away she saw his wing come out and expand and had to admit it was impressive. Poor Hiyo cried out and turned her head to avoid the leaves and wind but turned and looked up at him when it stopped.

"Then we have to get along well!" he told them while standing on the branch looking down at them while still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all of my peoples i hope you haven't missed me to much right now i finally have gotten rid of my writers block for now so i have written a new chapter bawhhahahaahaha took for ever but yay me.

Anyway i own nothing let me know what you think.

***Chapter 3***

When he stood up from the branch he was on and spread his wings a gust of wind blew and Hiyo closed her eyes and lowered her face. Kagome had to squint her eyes but kept her senses on him, just because he was related to Kouro didn't mean anything to her; she knew that just because one sibling is good doesn't make the rest of them the same.

The wind knocked Kalasu out of the tree Kagome acted quickly and ran and caught him before he could hit the ground and get really hurt.

"KALASU!" Hiyo shouted while running toward Kagome and looking at the crow in her arms and seeing his eyes opening looking around like he was confused.

"Are you all right Kalasu?" Kagome asked while smoothing his feathers down that had gotten ruffled. Kalasu cawed and rubbed the bottom of her chin before hopping up onto her shoulder. Kagome looked up and saw Kouro's brother smiling and chuckling before he flew off toward the school.

"Hey Kagome are you okay?" Hiyo asked while looking at the dark haired girl.

"Hm….Oh yeah I am fine, but something was not right about that guy." She said as she looked in the direction that he flew off in. Kalasu cawed and nodded his head and rubbed his head against Kagome's face.

Hiyo looked at Kagome then back toward where the boy had flown he was heading toward the dorms, "I think we should go back I feel like something is about to happen." She told Kagome while already heading toward the dorms.

"I have to agree with you Hiyo lets go back I also have the same feeling." She said while starting to run with Hiyo toward the dorms.

When they got into the school they saw Jiro and Yuki heading toward the student council room, "Jiro, Yuki!" Hiyo yelled while they were running toward them.

"What is happened?" Kagome asked when they got closer she could tell that something was wrong by looking at their faces.

"I don't know…But is came from the student council office!" Yuki said to them Hiyo's face showed worry and she started running toward the office.

"Hiyo don't just run in there you don't know what is going on!" Kagome said while running after Hiyo with Jiro and Yuki following her, but she knew what she had said would fall on deaf ears right now Kagome knew that Hiyo was worried about Kouro.

When they got there Yazaki was standing at the door which was blown open he yelled for both Hiyo and Kagome to stand back but Hiyo ignored it and ran to the door way. Kagome had to admit when she got into the door way and leaned against the door jamb she was a little impressed by the power she was seeing between the two brothers.

"I will say it again…Put your wings away Hayate!" Kouro said to his brother not even flinching at the power his older sibling was using.

"You should call me 'Hayate onii-chan'. Talk with more respect! You should have died back then!" he said while building up his power to throw at Kouro, Kagome raised an eyebrow at hearing that it got her very curious about what had happened to Kouro that he shouldn't have lived though.

"Be careful Kouro!" Hiyo said to not wanting them to fight and not even understanding what was going on. Before Hayate could release his attack a net was thrown over him and then he was lying face down on the ground. Kagome couldn't help but smile without the net that pose brought back a lot of memories.

"Queen!" everyone said at the same time Kagome looked over at the older girl and wondered when she had gotten into the room.

"Fights between brothers should be…Taken outside!" the Queen said while looking down at Hayate who was starting to stand up.

"Queen? So are you the one that is living with Kouro?... Not bad looking!" he said while running his eyes up and down the Queens body, Kagome bite the inside of her cheek and tried not to laugh.

"Idiot!, Kinu-chan is not interested in little boys!" Hitomi coming to stand between the two, Kagome had to bite harder at seeing this.

"Who is the little kid?" he asked sweat dropping while looking at the smaller girl.

Hitomi looked at him with a serious expression, "I am not interested either." She told him.

"Who asked you?!" Hayate asked with a shocked expression on his face at that time Kagome's lip was trembling from trying to hold back her laughter she didn't even notice when Maki walked into the room beside her and tried to introduce herself hoping to get the other crows attention. When Hayate asked if it was Maki living with Kouro yelled no and grabbed Hiyo and told his older brother that she was his fiancée. Kagome closed her eyes really trying to not start laughing so she didn't notice Hayate looking at her or even moving toward her.

Hayate didn't really care who the girl was that was living with his brother he was just getting tired of hearing about his brother from his mother and decided to come and grieve him for some time. When he was in the woods and he first saw the girls he didn't even notice the blond at first. All he could see was the black haired girl with even at the distance he was with the gorgeous blue eyes, now that he noticed her leaning against and not even paying attention he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was absolutely stunning she was everything that was perfect, from her top of her head to the tips of her feet. As he walked over to her he noticed her eyes were closed he reached out to touch her, he couldn't help but wonder why instead his brother would choose the elementary school kid when he could have chosen a goddess like this girl.

Everyone was watching as instead of paying attention to his brother Hayate whole attention was focused on Kagome, they all were surprised when he reached out to touch her face.

Hayate really wanted to know if her skin was as soft as it looked and as his hand was about to touch her, he was shocked when his hand was stopped. Looking down he saw that she had reached up and grabbed his wrist, _Her eyes aren't even open how did she sense it?_ Was the thought going though everyone in the rooms mind, Hayate about swallowed his tongue when she opened her eyes and looked right at him. He would swear that she was looking right into his soul; Hayate thought his mother's gaze was something but this girl's stare made his mother's look like nothing.

"Kouro are you sure that this girl isn't the one you have been living with I can honestly say that if she was then you would be blessed beyond all belief." Hayate said not looking away from Kagome he didn't think he could look away even if he wanted to.

Kouro was confused he didn't really know why his older brother was here and frankly he didn't really care he just wanted him gone. He didn't think he could have being any more confused than he already was but, he was blown away when his brother who had always went out of his way to be an ass to him when they were younger was almost flat out ignoring him and focused on Kagome. Not that he blamed him if it wasn't for the fact that he loved Hiyo beyond even his own life he would have been attracted and want Kagome. But, to see his brother acting like he was he didn't really know what to say or think.

Hayate finally turned away from the beautiful creature in front of him and saw his brother holding up the blond girl that was with the black hair girl from earlier.

"You…elementary school student?" he said while acting like he just stated the most obvious thing in the world before looking back at his brother, "What's going on? I heard that Kouro was getting very full of himself he was the student body president and had a girl living with him and I came with very intention of stealing the girl, but I didn't think that…" he said before looking down at Hiyo and smiled while waving his hand in front of him, "Sorry I'm not interested in elementary school kids."

Kagome could tell that Hiyo was like her and saying anything about her height was a really bad thing and she was proving right when she heard Hiyo she couldn't help but smirk.

"Wait a minute you act like a big brother but you are shorter than Kouro!" Hiyo said while pointing at Hayate.

Kagome couldn't help it by the time Hiyo had attacked Hayate's pride and argued with him she couldn't help but stand there and laugh. She was holding her sides laughing when the transvestite teacher showed up and dragged Hayate away, when she noticed that he was watching her Kagome just smiled and waved as he was taken away. After Kouro and Hiyo left she really looked around the room and noticed how messed up it was and really felt sorry for who ever had to clean it up, she almost didn't notice when the Queen and Hitomi walked up to her.

"So Kagome how did you know that Hayate was about to touch you? You had your eyes closed and didn't seem to really be paying attention to what was going on around you." The Queen asked while looking down at her, Kagome noticed that everyone had their attention on her now waiting for the question that had went though all their minds earlier.

Kagome looked up and smirked at the Queen, "Now if I told you that where would the fun be and just cause it looked like I wasn't paying attention doesn't mean I wasn't I knew everything that was going on in the room." Kagome said before looking at everyone and smiling before turning and walking away.

Once outside Kagome started walking toward the woods spreading out her senses and making sure no one was around she jumped up into the tree and got into the top branches and sat down trying to relax. Kagome had just started to doze off when she felt the power been released in the direction of the cafeteria, getting up and standing on the branch she looked over and saw Hayate flying toward her while carrying Hiyo.

"Stop Hayate!" Kagome could hear Kouro but didn't see him so she figured he was still on the ground, Kagome could see Hiyo and saw how pale she was and remembered Hiyo telling her that she was afraid of heights. Seeing Hiyo moving and wiggling and yelling Kagome hoped that Kouro was close by for what she planned on doing, seeing Hayate not paying attention Kagome jumped and kicked him in the chest knocking him back in the air and dropping Hiyo.

"Wahhhhh!"

"HIYO!" hearing the scream and hearing Kouro yelling Hiyo's name Kagome glanced and saw that he was too far away to catch her, cursing she used Hayate like a spring board and back flipped in air to fall after Hiyo hoping to get to her and knowing everyone was about to learn about her secret.

She was shocked when pure white wings appeared from Hiyo's back and hearing the gasps and such she figured she wasn't the only one surprised. Using some of her power she stopped her fall hoping that Hiyo would be able to fly on her own now. But she thought wrong it didn't slow Hiyo down and she fell into the pond below giving a sigh since no one seemed to notice her yet.

"How is that possible..!? There is actually a white crow?" Hayate said in shock, Kagome couldn't believe it everyone was shocked over Hiyo's wings that no one was moving to save her. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she lowered herself till is was right over the water the tips of her toes touching it.

"Oh, Hiyo!" Kagome said while looking down and while keeping all her powers from been noticed had a barrier around Hiyo so she wouldn't drown while under water.

"KAGOME!" she looked over and noticed everyone staring at her in shock, looking up she noticed that Hayate was staring at her as well.

"Yes?" she asked while looking back at everyone on the ground.

"How are you doing that?" Kouro asked while gapping at her.

Giving a sigh, "Guess I couldn't keep my secret any longer than Hiyo could." She said while dropping the barrier around herself and stretching her wings to keep herself afloat. Hearing gasps and yells she looked at everyone and even though they were shocked by Hiyo their expressions showed even more shock at seeing her.

Deciding it was time to get Hiyo out of the water Kagome lifted her hand and a blue sphere rose from the water below till it was right in front of Kagome. Kagome looked inside and smiled when she saw that Hiyo was still unconscious and that her wings had went away, Kagome flapped her wings and raised herself higher up almost as high as Hayate and moved the sphere over to Kouro before lowering it to the ground and letting Hiyo out. Kagome smiled as everyone rushed to Hiyo's side glancing up she saw Hayate staring at her.

"What are you?" he whispered in awe as he stared at her, giving him a smile while basking in the feeling of finally been able to spread her wings again how she missed this.

"I wonder." She said while chuckling and smiling at him.

"HIYO!"

Looking back down she noticed that Hiyo had woken up and Kouro was holding her while everyone looked one most especially the males had blushes on their faces.

"Osora you awake that's great, that's great!" Kagome could hear Jiro from where she was and saw Hiyo push away from Kouro and start trembling. Not looking back at Hayate, Kagome descended toward Hiyo but before she could say anything Hiyo was running away.

Kouro seemed to be puzzled and so did everyone else, "Kouro what did you do to her now?" Kagome asked and as everyone turned to look at her, she landed with her wings spread. No one could look away from Kagome they all thought her beautiful before but now with her wings out she looked like something beyond this world.

"Kagome! How, where, when did you get wings?" Jiro was the first to speak drawing everyone out of their own thoughts about the girl in front of them.

Chuckling and giving them a smile that hides a secret, "I've had them for some time now Jiro." She said while looking at him while folding her wings back.

Yuki walked forward and looked down at her then back at her wings. "I have seen many creatures with wings in my life but I have never seen wings such as yours Kagome. They are truly beautiful." He said while smiling at her.

Giving a smile at Yuki she looked over at Kouro, "Are you planning on letting her ran around all night Kouro go get her!" Kagome said while smiling at him, before turning and looking up at the moon, "It has been some time since I have had a chance to fly so if everyone will excuse me I think I shall go for a fly then off to my bed." She told everyone while looking at them and before anyone could say anything was already flying away.


End file.
